A Day in the Sharpshooter's Life
by Shinobi-dono
Summary: One-shot. We take a little look into the life of a lesser known Fairy Tail mage, a sharpshooter whose magic bullets can never miss a target, save a girl's heart . Enter: Alzack Cornell.


Shinobi-Dono: Yo! What's up? This is my first one-shot, and my first Fairy Tail fanfic! I hope you like it. Now, this is a one-shot about Alzack Cornell, a Fairy Tail member who we often see in the background with his guns. Why do I bother making a fic for him, despite the fact that he's a very minor character? I don't know. I just find minor characters to be very interesting. Now, without further ado, let the story commence!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

It was early in the morning when an alarm clock suddenly went off, only to be shot a second later, resulting in the alarm turning off for good. With a groan, a young man with black, messy hair sat up in his bed and sighed. In his hand was a pistol, which, obviously, he had used to shoot the alarm clock.

"Looks like I'll have to get a new one..." he muttered as he got out of bed. Putting his pistol on the bedside table, he proceeded to wash himself, get dressed in his usual gear consisting of a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark-blue jeans, a belt with a skull-shaped buckle and a simple, sandy-colored poncho. Putting his pistol in a holster at his side, he proceeded to have a plain breakfeast before walking out of his house, locking the door behind him. Maybe today would be the day...

Later...

As he arrived at the guild building, the young man, who happened to be known as Alzack Cornell, could tell that something was up. Something just didn't seem right. It was eerily quiet. However, this would not deter him as he soon opened the door, only to see Natsu and Gray. Gray, however looked... Different.

"Hahaha! Gray! Your hair! Hahaha!" Natsu spoke, laughing and clutching his sides.

Gray, on the other hand, looked absolutely furious. His hair had just been singed by Natsu, ruining his hair. Immediately, he picked up a nearby chair and whacked Natsu across the face with it, knocking him into a nearby table.

"Riot!" yelled a random mage and soon, as Alzack espected, a riot broke out. Again. Oh how predictable Fairy Tail was. Every other day there was a riot like this. Ducking to avoid a flying table, he began to run about the room, avoiding the fighting.

"Visca!" he shouted, trying to find his fellow gunner. Soon however, he felt someone punch him across the face and down he fell.

"A man should settle things with his fists!"

A little while later...

"Ugh... What happened?" asked Alzack as he slowly got up. Looking up, he saw Loki, who happened to be surrounded by women, as usual.

"You got punched by Elfman. Don't worry, it's not that bad. You should see Reedus" Loki told him.

"Where's Visca?"

"She left earlier to go on a mission. It's a shame. I was gonna ask her out too..."

This made Alzack mad, of course. How dare he? That ladies' man, thinking he was so great... He'd show him! In the meantime though, as Loki walked away, Alzack sighed and stood up before looking around. Deciding he'd had enough fighting for today, he left the guild, hoping there was something else he could do.

Soon...

"Here you go sir! Enjoy!"

With that, Alzack walked away from the ice-cream vendor, ice-cream cone in hand, and walked through the streets of Magnolia. What was he to do now? He didn't really have any plans for today, other than the usual. Looking around, he tried to see if there was anything he could do to pass the time. Soon enough, he saw it; a shooting range. Perfect! Maybe he could get in some practice!

Quickly finishing his ice-cream cone, he walked over to the shooting range. Once there, the man behind the counter came up to him.

"Welcome to Varn's shooting range! Hit the center of the 50m target, you get this" he said, pointing to a large plush toy of a monkey. "Hit the 100m one, you get a model of Magnolia town. But if you hit the center of the 200m one, you get 50,000 Je-"

Bang!

"-wels..." Varn muttered, staring at the 200m target. To his displeasure, Alzack had hit it dead center. The barrel of his pistol was smoking and he blew on it before smirking.

"I believe you said something about 50,000 Jewels?" Alzack asked as he put the gun back in it's holster.

Shortly afterwards...

"Heh, maybe this is my lucky day after all. So what if I got hit by Elfman? This is still a good day" Alzack muttered as he put the money in his pocket. Soon however, he heard something. It was quiet at first, but slowly it grew louder. Sadly, by the time he heard what it was, he was flattened under something heavy.

"A man is still a man even if he's pushed off a building!"

And for the second time that day, Alzack slipped into unconsciousness.

Later...

"Ugh... What happened?" asked Alzack, getting up slowly again. Looking up, he saw Elfman, who happened to be trying to open Alzack's door.

"A man settles things with his fists!" he exclaimed as he prepared to punch down the door, only for Alzack to quickly get up and grab his arm.

"W-wait! I have a key! It's okay!" he told Elfman, and Elfman nodded before lowering his fist.

"Sorry about earlier, I was on a mission to beat up these bandits and they kinda threw me off a roof..."

"It's okay... I'm not THAT hurt..." Alzack muttered. Elfman nodded and began to walk off, waving goodbye. Sighing, Alzack ran a hand through his hair and gripped his head. "Man, this has been a terrible day...".

"Ah, is this a bad time?" came a voice.

Alzack jumped at that, immediately recognizing the voice. There was only one person he knew who spoke like that. Slowly turning around, he saw Visca Moulin, fellow gun mage and his current love interest. Feeling the heat rise to his face, he answered quickly so as not to look like a fool.

"Nono! It's never a bad time with you! Wait, no-crap! Well, let's just say my day isn't going as planned. Twice now, I've been knocked out" he answered, albeit poorly due to him being flustered.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry about that..."

"Nono! It's alright! I even won 50,000 Jewels earlier! Maybe not a fortune but hey, it's just as much as a mission would get me. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And it's great to know you won some money. Well..."

"Well?"

"I-It's nothing, just nevermind"

"Okay then" Alzack said, about to enter his house. Damnit! How could he be doing this? He was so flustered he just wanted to get away. However, at the same time, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to tell her how he felt. Before he could decide what to do, he heard Visca speak again.

"Alzack!"

"Ye-" he was interrupted as he turned around, his words cut off as she pressed her lips against his. At first, he didn't know how to respond. However, she soon pulled away and turned her head, too shy to look him in the eyes.

"Um... Alzack... I... I'll see you later" she told him, looking into his eyes for a second before turning and leaving.

Alzack sttod there for a while, shocked. Soon however, he brought his hands to his lips and smirked.

"Yeah, see you later cowgirl" he spoke before going into his house, retiring to his chamber for the night.

Shinobi-Dono: So... Do you like? Please say yes, I'm very nervous about this, being my first Fairy Tail fic.

Also, I'd just like to say that I am glad I am the first to put up an AlzackxVisca fic. Makes me feel unique.


End file.
